Catminton
by BuddyIsNotADog'sName
Summary: So essentially, the Hamilsquad are all cats, most of which with really bad punny names like Aaron Purr, sir. T for mild swearing. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

 **So this was just a random idea I had...enjoy, as always!**

 **Rated T for mild swearing.**

"Angelica. I've stood by and supported you for almost every one of your crazy schemes. But going into the junkyard? You must be out of your Goddamn mind, if you think-"

"Look, just trust me. We'll never see any action if we stay cooped up in here our whole lives!" Angelica argued.

"But...Philip treats us well. We have food, water, safety, everything we could ever ask for. And besides, he'd be heartbroken if we abandoned him." Peggy licked a paw.

"It's not like we'll be leaving forever. Just an hour or two. All I want is to see the junkyard, and maybe find some tomcats. Just that!" Angelica protested.

"Ugh. Fine. For an hour." Peggy grumbled. "ELIZA, wake up!"

"Wwwwhaaaaat?" Eliza moaned, not happy about being awoken from her catnap.

"We're going to the junkyard!" Angelica chirped.

"I thought we weren't doing that?" Eliza asked, confused.

"We are now, c'mon!" Angelica led them out the window, and they set out on their adventure.

"You must be outta your Goddamn mind if you think-" Alexander "Apex Predator" Catminton grumbled.

"C'mon, Apex. We're not gonna live forever. And y'know, there aren't any kittens to take over. So we need heirs. To get those, we need girls." John Purrens reasoned.

"But go into the city? You saw what happened to Catams. They're just gonna catch us and lock us up somewhere." Apex protested.

"Well, Catams was a lazy idiot who didn't know what was coming. We're strong, quick, and we can think on our paws. It'll be a lot harder for us to get caught." Purrens insisted.

"Okay. Say we did get into the city. Aren't all those cats...sprayed? Paid? Splayed? You know what I mean." Apex growled.

"Yeah, but the gals in the pet stores don't get paid usually, and they're always looking for a way outta there." Purrens pointed out.

"Ugh, fine. We can go to the city. But not for long." Apex gave in.

"Deal."

"If we freeze to death, it's your fault." Peggy grumbled as the three cats wandered throughout the cold New York streets.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Angelica dismissed. They were almost to the junkyard-she couldn't turn back now, even with the snow falling.

Eliza was quietly enduring the cold. Angelica could tell she was having an awful time, with fur shorter than the others'.

"Don't worry, Eliza, it's this next turn up ahead." Angelica gave her sister an encouraging nudge. Eliza gave a grateful tail flick.

"Here we are. We're going in and out, gotcha?" Peggy asked. Despite being the smallest and youngest, she enjoyed being the one in charge. Angelica and Eliza nodded, and took their first steps inside the junkyard.

"Not too shabby." Angelica murmured.

"Uh, we got company." Peggy hissed.

Angelica glanced around in terror. They were surrounded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone!**

 **People seem to enjoy this story, so I'm going to continue it.**

 **Hopefully it works out okay!**

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" Apex growled. The intruder cats shrank back.

"We-we don't want any trouble." the largest one stammered.

Apex took a moment to assess them. There was the biggest one, tall and thin, with long reddish fur. The next one was slightly smaller, with broader shoulders. Her fur was pretty short, and a bluish grey color. Then there was the last one. Scrawny. Medium yellow fur. Hissing. And really, REALLY sharp teeth.

"Listen, by coming in here you basically asked for trouble." Purrens said. "Catayette, cool it."

Apex glanced at his best fighter. Catayette was built for battles-tall and muscular, with wits as sharp as his claws. Maybe a bit feisty, but then again, all the junkyard cats were.

"Well. Since you three invaded my territory, why not tell us all your names?" Apex hissed.

"Angelica," the red cat introduced herself, "and Eliza, and-"

"Peggy." the yellow cat piped up. Apex's whiskers twitched in amusement.

"Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy. Where did you come from?" Purrens asked. Apex tapped him on the shoulder with his tail. He sounded a little too curious.

"We're housecats. We're only here 'cause Angelica dragged us all along with her." Peggy explained. Angelica rolled her eyes.

"Uh-huh." Apex growled. "Well, listen, we can't really just let you go. What kinda junk cats would we be then? Purrens, Catayette, get to work."

"You sure, boss?" Purrens asked uncertainly.

"I said, get to work."

"What're you gonna do?" Angelica glanced around warily.

"Sorry to do this, 'cause you're cute, but it's boss's orders." Purrens told her, and used the bane of all cats' existence to bind her paws.

Six-pack soda plastic.

After Angelica was bound, Apex got Eliza.

"'AY! That ain't gonna work with me!" Peggy hissed, and proceeded to claw Catayette in the nose. He yelped.

"Next time, I'm aiming for the throat." she threatened.

"Fine. I understand you're not an average cat. But really, if I don't get this done, I'll be kicked out of the gang." Catayette meowed. "So you see our problem here."

"Just let me and my sisters go." Peggy pleaded.

"Sorry. Can't do that." Catayette licked his paw, unsure of what to do.

"But-AH!" Peggy yelled. Apex and Purrens had teamed up and gotten her from behind.

"What's going on here?" Everyone turned to see the new speaker. There stood a tall silver cat, looking very confused.

"Ah. Aaron Purr, sir, could you go get Purrcules to get a rag? Catayette got injured. And also, bring the sled?" Apex asked.

"Apex, what are you doing with those she-cats?" Purr gave him a look that said "I don't know what you're doing, but whatever it is, it's stupid".

"They went on my territory, Purr. Don't forget I outrank you. Go get the stuff." Apex commanded.

"Fine." Purr rolled his eyes and headed off.

"As soon as I get out of here, you're all dead!" Peggy yowled.

"Duly noted." Catayette replied, and Purrens and Apex snickered.

"Philip will miss us." Eliza whispered. Everyone turned and looked. Eliza hadn't spoken since they'd gotten there.

"Who," Apex hissed, "is Philip?"

"Philip-Philip is our owner." Eliza answered, terror in her eyes.

"An OWNER?" Apex snarled. "Listen up, girls, and listen well. No human ever OWNS a cat. Are we clear?"

Eliza and Angelica nodded fearfully. Peggy, meanwhile, had other plans.

"Ha! You really think he OWNED us? We practically controlled him, dammit!" she proclaimed.

Purrens and Catayette just laughed.

"Good."


End file.
